Dive Deep
by sleepy-emo
Summary: If there was one thing Makoto never expected it was to be on his knees, tied and gagged and begging for Sousuke to touch him.


**So I got into this pairing after reading a very porny, very dubious concent, doujinshi and now I ship it so I decided to have some fun with it, hope you enjoy it too :)**

Makoto was sure that this was the very definition of sleeping with the enemy. More accurately it was getting tied up, gagged and fucked by the enemy but he wasn't about to quibble on little details. Either way he was still certain that some people would view what he got up to in his spare time with a certain student from Samezuka Academy as fraternising even though neither of them talked about their respective teams. When he was with Sosuke swimming was usually the last thing on his mind.

Being with Sosuke was interesting to say the least, it had completely opened his eyes to an entirely new world of sensation. It wasn't at all like when he had tried to date Haru who, despite what he told Makoto, always seemed as distant and disinterested when he was with him as he did the rest of the time. Sosuke could not be any more of a polar opposite that it made Makoto's head spin and his heart flutter.

Sosuke was attentive and affectionate, despite his cool exterior and when they were together Makoto felt like he was the only person in the world. Sosuke was also very adventurous when it came to sex. The first time he had asked if he could bring handcuffs into the bedroom Makoto had tentatively agreed but after that he found the idea of being bound and at Sosuke's mercy again was such a turn on.

It was how he had ended up in his current situation; on his knees in Sosuke's bedroom, gagged with a wad of cloth, ropes criss-crossing over his chest and forcing his arms to remain at his sides while his legs were pulled up to his thighs making any movement virtually impossible. He was also naked (which felt as if it was his constant state of being whenever he was in Sosuke's room, and in a way it kind of was) and incredibly hard. Sosuke had been sending him explicit text messages all day about what he planned to do once they were alone so by the time he had walked through the door he was already quite aroused and desperate for Sosuke to throw him down on the bed and fuck him.

So far that had not happened.

Almost as soon as Sosuke had finished tying him up he had kissed Makoto softly on the cheek and had gone back to the book he was reading before he had arrive. Makoto would have been indignant, if he hadn't been so turned on. Somehow being left like that was only serving to make him harder, especially when he got a look at the cover of the book Sosuke was reading. On the front cover was a man, practically hog-tied and blindfolded, with clamps on both of his nipples. His mouth open in a heated moan of pleasure and he had what looked like cum dripping off his face (it could have been water, Makoto couldn't tell from that angle).

He could see the outline of Sosuke's erection through the baggy jeans he was wearing and Makoto wanted nothing more than to have the cloth out of his mouth and have it replaced with Sosuke's cock. He had noticed, and of this he was almost certain as those jeans had been slung way too low for him to be, that Sosuke wasn't wearing any underwear. That had made Makoto's stomach flutter, blocking out anything Sosuke was saying to him almost to the point that he had nearly missed what he planed to do with him.

He shifted slightly and he couldn't stop the soft moans that escaped, muffled slightly by the gag, as the ropes rubbed over his sensitive skin. That seemed to catch Sosuke's attention somewhat as he reached down, over the arm of the chair he was currently occupying, and ran his fingers through Makoto's hair as if he were petting him. Makoto leaned into Sosuke's touch, desperate for more. Sosuke seemed to realise what Makoto was trying to do and chuckled softly as he gently stroked the nape of his neck, earning himself a delicious shiver.

"You know I think you might enjoy this," Sosuke said indicating to the book. "There's a number of things I want to try with you in here. Like this in particular; the dom has ordered the sub to slowly fuck himself with a vibrator and is enjoying the show. I'd love too see you fucking yourself open for me, getting yourself ready to take my cock. Do you think you would you like to try that sometime?"

Makoto could only respond in the form of a low groan as Sosuke ran a gentle fingertip over the shell of his ear. His spine was practically melting as Sosuke's hand ran back into his hair, massaging his scalp. Just having Sosuke touch him after being left there and ignored for so long was like heaven.

Sosuke's hand suddenly disappeared and Makoto couldn't stop the embarrassing whine that he let out. He heard Souske chuckle softly above him, most of his attention turned back to his book. After just those small touches Makoto needed more. Sosuke was like caffeine – he needed his fix to be able to function and being touched and then ignored again was just cruel.

The rope strained deliciously against his skin, rubbing in all the right places, as Makoto stretched up as much as he could so that his head was close to Sosuke's hand hanging lazily over the arm of the chair. He pushed his head into Sosuke's hand like a puppy begging for attention. Thankfully attention was what he got as Sosuke began running his hand through his hair and a soft, appreciative moan left his lips. Sosuke closed his book and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Makoto's forehead.

"What is it you want Makoto?" Sosuke asked, a small smirk beginning to play about his lips. Makoto just moaned into the gag and leaned into Sosuke's touch, needing to feel more of those wonderful hands on him. He was so hard he felt like he would die if Sosuke didn't do something other than just pet him soon. He felt drunk; drunk with desire and need and, holy shit, did he want Sosuke out of those jeans.

"If you can't tell me," Sosuke said breaking Makoto out of his train of thought, "then I can't give it to you." Makoto looked up into Sosuke's stunningly handsome face and saw that he was smirking down at him. He bit down on the gag as best he could, knowing exactly what Sosuke wanted from him. He really was going to have to swallow his pride if he wanted more of those hands on him.

He let his head fall forward. He had tried speaking through a gag before and it had been humiliating – really fucking hot when Sosuke fucked him so hard he got carpet burns on his back, but humiliating at first none the less. He took a deep steadying breath through his nose. If he wanted Sosuke to touch him and not ignore him then he was going to have to do it.

Makoto was about to try when he felt something cold drip down the back of his neck and he let out an undignified yelp of surprise. He heard Sosuke's deep chuckle as another cold drip hit his skin, rolling down his neck and his back. The stark contrast of the cold against his heated skin made Makoto shiver but it was a shiver of desire more than anything else. Whatever it was it felt good and Makoto wanted, more willing to take whatever Sosuke would give him.

Everything about Sosuke was dark, dangerous and addicting. The way his fringe fell in front of his eyes as he leaned forward, the lust and desire burning in those eyes as they drank in the sight of Makoto bound on his knees. Makoto wanted to feel Sosuke's lips on his, he wanted to be out of the ropes so that he could run his hands over Sosuke's chest and feel the muscles ripple under his touch. He felt the cold hit the back of his neck again, this time less of a drip and more of a small trickle and a gasp left his throat as it ran down his back.

Makoto looked up to see Sosuke holding a bottle of water. The cap of the bottle made it easy for him to squeeze water out of it onto Makoto's heated skin. Makoto let out another heated groan as Sosuke trickled water over his shoulder. He couldn't stop his eyes rolling back into his head as the the cool water hit him. _God!_ He had never thought something as simple as having water dripped onto his skin would have been so arousing but it really was. It also might have something to do with the fact that it was Sosuke doing the dripping. As long as it was with him Makoto had very few protestations about what they did.

"You're making such lovely sounds," Sosuke said, his rich voice rolling down Makoto's spine like the droplets of water. "I think I want to hear them properly."

With gentle fingers Sosuke reached forward and pulled the cloth out of Makoto's mouth. Once it was gone Makoto bit down, trying to ease the slight ache out of his jaw. He closed his eyes as he felt Sosuke's fingers massaging his cheeks before he tilted his chin up and softly pressed his lips to Makoto's. On instinct Makoto opened his mouth and allowed Sosuke to slip his tongue passed his open lips to massage against his own. He moaned into the kiss, stretching up as far as the ropes would allow it so that he could feel more of that amazing tongue against his.

Sosuke chuckled as he pulled away. He could tell just how much Makoto wanted him. He had always been so easy to read, especially when he was tied up and begging.

"Sosuke..." Makoto panted, hazy eyes trying desperately to focus on Sosuke's face. "Please..."

"Please what Makoto?" Sosuke asked. "If you don't tell me what you want then I can't give it to you."

Makoto couldn't get his thoughts to synchronise enough to form works. His brain was jumbled and he couldn't seem to form a sentence, never mind trying to make anything that resembled articulate come out of his mouth. He wanted to close the tiny amount of distance between their lips but knew that if he strained up there was a good chance that he would over-balance and fall if Sosuke didn't catch him.

Sosuke pressed a quick kiss to his lips before letting go of his chin and getting up from the chair. He put the wad of cloth that had been in Makoto's mouth on the bedside table and picked up another long strip of cloth. He smiled down at Makoto as he hovered over him and it was a smile that made Makoto's stomach clench in anticipation. It was a smile that did not mean anything good by any stretch of the imagination.

Makoto thought about protesting as Sosuke tied the cloth around his eyes, cutting off his vision completely. _Would there have been any point though?_ Even if he had protested it wouldn't have been convincing as he really didn't want Sosuke to stop – he wanted more.

Once the blindfold was tied tightly Sosuke's hands suddenly disappeared and Makoto couldn't stop the soft whine of protest that left his lips. He heard Sosuke's breathy laugh and nothing else, straining his ears to catch something. Any clue that would let him know where Sosuke was and what he was planning. The worst thing he could possibly hear at that moment would have been Sosuke's bedroom door opening, closing and locking as Sosuke left him to stew for a few hours in this torture.

Another cold splash hit the middle of his back and he gasped, loving the feeling of the water running down his spine. The water was falling onto him with more frequency now and Makoto shivered as the coldness dripped down onto his warm skin. He couldn't stop the moans tearing from his throat that seemed to fill the room now that the gag was gone. The fact that he couldn't see Sosuke either only made it worse. He had no idea where he was or when the next shot of cold was going to hit.

"So beautiful when you're like this," Sosuke purred. "It's like I can't think straight when you're around; all I can thing about is you. You riding me, you underneath me, you screaming my name..."

"Sosuke!" Makoto moaned as Sosuke angled the next trickle of water so that it ran down his chest.

"Just like that," Sosuke said. "I really do love hearing you moan my name and the fact that I've barely even touched you is a bonus. Who knew you'd get so turned on just by having cold water dripped onto you. I guess that's why you love swimming so much." Another splash of water to his chest, another moan.

"Oh god Sosuke!" Makoto cried as cold water trickled down towards his cock. He was so hard, he needed some kind of release – anything would do, just something to relieve the pressure building up inside him.

"Tell me what you want Makoto," Sosuke whispered in his ear and Makoto was suddenly aware of the body right next to him. He could feel the warmth of Sosuke's skin, feel his breath hitting his neck, smell the subtle but heady cologne he was wearing. He turned his head, trying in vain to search for lips but Sosuke disappeared at the last minute just to make him suffer.

"I want..." Makoto panted, trying to make sense of his thoughts. If he could voice what he wanted then Sosuke would stop teasing him and fuck him into either the mattress or the floor (Makoto didn't care as long as it was rough). His head was too jumbled and clouded with lust so he just ended up blurting out. "I want your cock."

"Well," Sosuke said before pressing a gentle kiss to Makoto's cheek, "seeing as you've been so good I think you deserve a reward."

Skilled fingers undid the blindfold and Makoto blinked against the sudden light and looked up to see Sosuke towering above him, undoing the buttons on his jeans. Makoto gulped as he realised he had been right; Sosuke wasn't wearing any underwear. An involuntary moan left his lips as Sosuke let his open jeans fall to the floor. Sosuke laughed softly as he stepped out of them and ran his fingers gently through Makoto's hair. Those fingers suddenly tightened and Makoto gasped at the dull throbbing in his scalp as his head was tugged back and a spike of arousal made his cock twitch.

"You ready for your reward?" Sosuke asked. Makoto allowed his eyes to flicker down from Sosuke's face to his cock, erect and swollen and mere inches from his open mouth, and his breath caught in his throat.

"God yes," he panted. Sosuke tilted Makoto's chin upwards so that he could press a heated kiss to his lips, slipping his tongue into Makoto's open mouth to tease him and leave him breathless. The kiss left his head spinning and Makoto was reeling as Sosuke pulled away.

"Then take it," he whispered hotly in Makoto's ear.

Makoto tried to concentrate on what Sosuke had said but that kiss had left his brain no more than mush and barely functioning. The hand in his hair tightened and he understood what was required of him as Sosuke slid his cock passed his open lips. Makoto relaxed his throat so he could take in as much of Sosuke's cock as he could.

Using his grip on Makoto's hair Sosuke began to thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock into Makoto's mouth. Makoto flattened his tongue, licking the underside as Sosuke thrust further in and swallowing around the head. From the soft moans and grunts above him he could tell that Sosuke was getting close, especially as his thrusts began to speed up. Makoto moaned around his cock, loving the feeling of Sosuke hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. He could feel Sosuke pulsing inside him, ready to explode.

Sosuke yanked his cock out of Makoto's mouth and began to pump in with his free hand, still keeping his tight grip on Makoto's hair, who was fighting to catch his breath. It didn't take long for hot, sticky ropes of cum to cover Makoto's face as Sosuke reached his orgasm. Makoto licked his lips, collecting some of the cum that had fallen there and swallowing it, making a show of doing so.

"Would you like to cum too Makoto?" Sosuke asked and Makoto felt a swell of pride as he realised that his lover sounded a lot more breathless than usual.

"Yes please," Makoto panted. He was wound so tightly he needed something to relieve the dull ache in his throbbing cock, he no longer cared whether he sounded desperate or not.

Sosuke leaned down to kiss him once again, this time pushing him backwards so that he lay on his back on the floor. It was a very undignified position but Makoto found that he didn't care as Sosuke's hand wrapped around his cock and began to jerk him off. A low moan tore itself from his throat as he felt the coil that had been winding tighter and tighter in his stomach suddenly exploded and he came. Cum splattered his chest and his face, he felt dizzy and light-headed, as if he was completely separate from his body with the force of his orgasm.

Makoto didn't begin to come back to himself until he felt the ropes on his legs slacken and Sosuke's firm hands massaging his muscles, easing out the tension. Once he was free he felt a warm, wet cloth cleaning first his chest and then his face as Sosuke cleaned him up. He always felt so cared for when Sosuke cleaned him up after sex; he took his time to make sure that Makoto was relaxed and that he hadn't pushed him too far. He helped Makoto into a sitting position and, taking his face in both of his hands, kissed him deeply.

"You were amazing," Sosuke said smiling.

"So were you," Makoto replied taking hold of Sosuke's wrists as they kissed again. He could not have felt happier at that moment in time; as long as he had Sosuke's lips on his then he was content.

"Well," Sosuke said once they had parted, "we have the rest of the afternoon; what would you like to do?"

"We could go swimming," Makoto offered, shrugging. Sosuke didn't seem overly thrilled by that prospect. "We could have a race?" he added. That seemed to perk him up.

"What's the stakes?" he asked, interest piqued.

"Winner gets to do the dominating next time," Makoto said. Sosuke laughed and kissed him softly again.

"You realise that was what got you into that position in the first place," he said. Makoto thought about that for a moment. _Oh yeah..._ He and Sosuke had had that conversation before their last race.

"Best two out of three?" he shrugged, grinning.


End file.
